The Children from the Future
by drewzabuza
Summary: Four children show up in Ozpin's Office and say they are from the future and that they are Team LAZR
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people I am taking a break from BCR till I get some inspiration to continue it so enjoy this story till then enjoy**

 **I don't own RWBY just the charters that I create in it**

 **Ozpin's POV**

I was sitting at my desk when Glynda told me that a group of kids calling themselves as a Team LAZR wanted to talk to me. I thought that they were from one of the other kingdoms but they weren't in fact they didn't look like students yet they were to young to be hunters in this day and age. Now in front of me stands 4 masked hooded children around the age of our youngest student Ruby Rose who is only 15 with a black suitcase. The emblem on there cloths looks familiar yet different.

 **Yeah I know that this chapter is short but don't worry the next chapters will be longer I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again well I hope you enjoy this story and let it be known that I write when the idea hit me.**

 **I do not own RWBY**

 **Ozpin's office**

 **Ozpin's POV**

The kid with an oddly familiar mask steeped foreword and started to speak "Hello you must be Ozpin, so this is what your office and this is what Beacon looks like in its prime..." he says starring off into space.

"Huh?" I ask this snaps him out of his trance and he looks back at me "Who are you other than that you are known as Team LAZR, you seam to be from around here and are ether hunters witch seams very unlikely or your hunters in training witch seams likely but I have never heard of you so that makes it impossible because you don't seam to have ever lived out side of Vale and what did you mean by 'in its prime'" I say then take another sip from my coffee cup witch the kids seam to find funny to witch I give a questioning look towards them.

"First off my name is Legion to my right is my little sister Amber beside her is our cousin Zane and be side him is his sister Rachel and we are Team LAZR the youngest team of trained hunters of our time or may be we should formally introduce our self's, SQUAD ATTENTION," He yelled the last part and they all snapped to attention then he yelled his next command, "PRESENT ARMS," and they all saluted then came his final command, "SOUND OFF!" Rachel was the first to respond to this command then Zane then Amber then finally Legion.

"PRIVATE FIRST CLASS RACHEL OF TEAM LAZR OF THE FOURTH DIVISION OF THE VALE PROTECTION ARMY PRESENT AND READY FOR WAR SIR!"

"CORPORAL ZANE OF TEAM LAZR OF THE FOURTH DIVISION OF THE VALE PROTECTION ARMY PRESENT AND READY FOR WAR SIR!"

"SARGENT MAJOR AMBER SECOND IN COMMAND OF TEAM LAZR OF THE FOURTH DIVISION OF THE VALE PROTECTION ARMY PRESENT AND READY FOR WAR SIR!"

"COLONEL LEGION LEADER OF TEAM LAZR SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE FOURTH DIVISION OF THE VALE PROTECTION ARMY," what Legion said next really startled me "GENERAL OZPIN, LIEUTENANT GENERAL GLYNDA GOODWITCH SIRS TEAM LAZR OF THE FOURTH DIVISION OF THE VALE PROTECTION ARMY PRESENT AND ACCOUNTANT FOR SIRS AND AWAITING FURTHER ORDERS SIRS!"

My jaw dropped then I regained my composer I stood saluted them then gave my first order in a very long time I yelled "ORDER ARMS," and they dropped their salute then came my next order "SQUAD AT REST!" and they went back to how they were standing when they came in.

Legion then said "You know we never met the Ozpin or Glynda of our time they died long before we were old enough to leave or fortified home but we heard of their heroic deeds on the battlefield so I'm sure you have questions to askso ask away but know we may or may not answer all your questions for personal reasons."

I nodded at him and began my questions.

 **And that's the end of this chapter and so tune in next time to hear the questions of Ozpin and the answers or lack of answers that Team LAZR gives him**


	3. Chapter 3

**So what do you guy think of my new story let me know and if you haven't read my other story to find out why these kids look familiar to him it is called Blood of a Crimson Rose**

 **I don't own RWBY**

 **Ozpin's office**

 **This is going to be a back and forth conversion between Ozpin and the members of Team LAZR so to make it easy for me and so I don't have to write filler text then I'm going to do this when Ozpin speaks there will be an O before the statement or question and same for Legion, Amber, Rachel and Zane if the majority of you guy/gals don't like it then I'll change it.**

(O) "What is the Vale Protection Army?"

(L) "An army made mostly of hunters with a few civilians."

(O) "When did each of you join the army?"

(L) "Well I would have to say about the age of 11."

(O) "Why did you join the army?"

(L) "To make our parents proud."

(O) "Who are your parents?"

(L) "We would rather not say at this time if that's ok with you."

(O) "Sure, when does the war start?"

(L) "A couple of months after team RWBY graduates."

(O) "What started the war?"

(L) "A lady named Cinder Fall."

(O) "When did you become hunters?"

(L) "We became hunters at the age of 8."

(O) "How old are each of you?"

(L) "I'm 17 years old."

(A) "I'm 13 years old."

(Z) "i'm 15 years old."

(R) "I'm 14 years old."

(O) "Why the masks?"

(L) "Easy we didn't like what the people in the mirror looked like."

(O) "And what did they look like?"

(L) " They were killer they could kill someone without thought or remorse."

(O) "And finally how did you get here?"

(L) "With this (reaches into pocket and pulls out a medallion) this is a time manipulating medallion. Now can I ask you to do something for us?"

(O) "Sure you have been very cooperative so go ahead."

(L) "We would like to see the members of Team RWBY please"

(O) "Sure give me a moment (pulls out his scroll and dials Ruby and tells her that he needs to see her and her team in his office) their on their way as we speak."

After a bit of waiting there was a knock at the door and Glynda went and opened the door and team RWBY walked in and then were suddenly tackled and hugged as though they would disappear if who ever was holding them were to let them go. Ruby was fine with it, Weiss was annoyed, Yang was angry and Blake actually disappeared. After Team RWBY manged to get their attackers off of them Ozpin started to talk "Team RWBY meat Team LAZR they wanted to talk to you about something."

(L) "Sorry about that we couldn't stop ourselfs, we should probably introduces ourselfs let me start. (while taking off his mask and hood) Hi my name is Legion Schnee Rose nice to see you alive mom(Ruby), mother, aunty Yang and aunty Blake. (starts to cry) I've missed you guys so much."

(A) "(doing the same as her brother) Hi my name is Amber Rose Schnee and same goes for me it is good to see you again mom(Weiss), mother , aunt Yang and aunt Blake."(collapses on the floor crying)

(Z) "(doing the same as the other two) Hi my name is Zane Xiao Belladonna and I've missed you mom(Blake), mother, aunt Ruby and aunt Weiss." (starts to cry but tries his best to put up a strong front but fails miserably)

(R) "(doing the same thing as the others by taking off her mask and hood) Hi my name is Rachel Belladonna Long and... and...an..d (cries uncontrollably before collapsing to the ground)."

Team RWBY looks on trying to figure out what to do Ruby starts crying, Weiss looks sad, Yang has calmed down and is currently trying to comfort the crying teens that are now huddled around her and Blake looks uncomfortable. After Team LAZR is done crying and has calmed down they looked at Ozpin and said in unison "Thank you."

Legion turns to look at Team RWBY and says "I'm sure you have a lot of questions but if you don't mind we would like to go to bed and we will answer your questions tomorrow now Ozpin is there a spare dorm room that we could stay in for tonight also we will be needing new scrolls ours were badly damaged when we landed."

(O) "Yes there is (looks at scroll and finds an empty dorm room and sends it to the new scrolls then hands them to the members of team LAZR) here you go and I'm guessing by your previous statement that you don't know your way around Beacon so Glynda would you be so kind as to show them to there room."

(G) "Sure."

(L) "And Ozpin could you give them the info we told you before they came in."

(O) "Sure, well RWBY it seems we have things to talk about."

(L) "Also if you have any doubts about us being from the future then look in the black suitcase and that should clear them up."

And with that they left with Glynda to go to there room and take a long needed shower and some long needed sleep.

 **I would like to give credit to Knight7572 for the questions used in the beginning of this chapter. Tune in next time to find out what happens next and as always R &R this is Drewzabuza signing off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome back.**

 **As always I don't own RWBY now on to the story**

 **Ozpin's office**

Team RWBY and Ozpin look at the suitcase and wounder what is in it what indisputable evidence was it there that proved that Team LAZR was in fact from the future. They were trying to decide if they should get it and open it or not then suddenly Yang got up walked over to the suitcase picked it up walked back sat down placing the suitcase on Ozpin's desk then opened it and looked in horror and fear before closing it and saying "Yep they are definitely are from the future." of course no one else saw what was in side Yang made sure of it all they new is that what ever was in it stunk of something dead.

"Whats in the suitcase Yang?" they asked but she refused to tell them or show them what was in side and they kept asking till finally she agreed to show them but only if Ruby didn't see and that no one could tell her what they saw in the suitcase. Weiss, Blake and Ozpin agreed immediately and after a while Ruby reluctantly agreed to leave the room while every one else got to see what was inside.

 **CAUTION: THE NEXT BIT OF TEXT MAY BE A BIT GRAPHIC SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Once Ruby had left and the door closed behind her Yang reopened the suitcase and inside there were four chard and bloody pieces of very recognizable cloth each had something on top of it and seemed to be covering something. First was a piece of red cloth with a metal rose on top of it and witch seemed to belong to Ruby's hood as yang lifted it they had their answer because underneath it was a glass jar filled with green liquid and two silver eyes and a note lay underneath of it yang picked it up and read as follows "Here is what is left of Ruby Rose a piece of her hood, a metal rose witch seems to be her emblem, her eyes and her weapon Crescent Rose witch was later calmed by her son Legion to be used as his own weapon." after reading the note aloud Yang put it back then the jar and finality the cloth. After that she asked if she should continue every one nodded yes so she did. Next was a white piece of cloth with a tiara hair clip witch she picked up along with the cloth and underneath was another glass jar this time it had two ice blue eyes and a left hand with a pale complexion and underneath it was another note this one read "This is what is left of Weiss Schnee a piece of what we believe belongs to her bolero, her tiara witch she used to hold up her hair in a off-side ponytail, her eyes, her left hand witch she used to weld her weapon Myrtenaster witch was calmed by her daughter Amber to be used as her weapon." after she was finished she put it all back and looked at everyone who nodded for her to continue. Next was Blake's witch had a ribbon on is and a piece of purple cloth she removed them and took out the jar and set it aside without looking at it a picked up the note and started to read it "This is all that is left of Blake Belladonna her bow, a piece of her stocking that I enjoyed cutting off her sexy lifeless body just like I did the others anyhow next we have her beautiful dead amber eyes, her lovely cat faunas ears and her weapon Gambol Shroud witch I guess her son Zane will be using as his weapon now ~RT." Yang put everything back and looked at the next one it was hers. Finally she looks at the last one and starts to move the items out and placed them on the desk till she got to the note and started to read "This is what I'm sending you of Yang Xiao Long's first is a piece of her scarf,next is a piece of her shirt oh how I loved cutting her cloths much like I did the others now their all naked, next there should be a sealed bag with some of her hair in it, then in the jar is her eyes witch oddly one is still lilac while the other is red and last but not least is her weapons Ember Celica witch i guess it is now in the hands of her daughter Rachel and is being used as her weapons now that's all so I'm going to get payback from Red and her friend by fucking them and I'll be sure to send it to guy to watch. ~RT." she then put it all back and then closed the suitcase not long after she had closed it that her phone rang.

 **END OF GROSS THINGS**

When she answered her scroll Legion asked her to put him on speaker and she did "Hello it's me Legion I'm guess you looked in the suitcase and before you ask any thing let me explain during the war we didn't have time to bury the dead but some one was taking stiffs so both sides agreed to this if you were to take a body from the battlefield the you needed to seed something to bury and there weapons. After Roman escaped and Team RWBY died on the battlefield he took them and sent us that he was also kind enough to send us there wedding rings witch we wear as a reminder of them. On another note can we get a bigger bath/shower cause we used to live alone together with only our selfs to provide for us and so we tended to do thing together and bathing was one of them even though we can bath alone we feel better when we bath together ok, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow so bye."

 **And that's the end of this chapter and so I'll see you next chapter and remember to read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey and welcome back sorry for all the "and"s** **in every chapter**

 **I don't own RWBY**

 **This chapter has mentions of male and female private parts**

 **Team LAZR's dorm room**

Team LAZR entered their dorm room and then Legion dismissed Glynda and she tuned and left and team LAZR started to search every inch of the room it was simply out of habit due to the fact that after there parents died, they left their home. Their past was exactly what made them better warriors then the ones that they trained because it wasn't just a fight for them it was survival. To them losing meant death and so for as long as they were strong enough to fight for and take care of themselves they lived in caves and holes in grimm and/or White Fang controlled areas after months living like this the VPA made contact with them and offered to help sharpen their skills and they accepted. From then till now they quickly rose through the ranks and now their here trying to prevent what made them what they are today. After they were done with there search Legion picked up his scroll and called Ozpin(conversion in previous chapter). But they found that the living/bedroom area was pretty spacious, they had a bathroom that was pretty massive, massive closets, comfy beds and a well stocked kitchen.

Legion walked into the bathroom saying "Being as the shower only has room for one I'll go first." then shut the door behind him and first he took off his black multi-functional sniper-scythe he named Dusk Crescent Rose or just Dusk, next he took off his pitch black hood and red and black mask, next he took off his black finger-less gloves and his black tank top, next he took off his belt with a snowflake/rose belt buckle and his black combat boots, next came his black slacks, then his red socks and his red boxer briefs. He stands 5'9" with an athletic build and tan skin naked in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror his silver eyes stared back with his long white hair with red tips his white wolf ears with red tips poked up out of his messy hair, there are scares over his eyes and across his chest, his white teeth and fangs smiled back at him, last things he looked at was his bubble butt and his trimmed limp 8" long 2" thick uncut cock. Then he went and turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm and steeped in and washed his body and hair. When he was done he got out he grabbed a towel and dried off and combed his hair and brushed his teeth and fangs then wrapped his towel around his waste and grabbed his clothes and weapon and headed out of the bathroom. Then he put his clothes in the hamper and went ahead grabbed a pair of red boxer briefs out of his backpack and put them on then he sat down on his bed and started think about a new weapon.

"I'm next." said the blur that was Amber as she zipped into the bathroom not before grabbing a shirt and a pair of panties. First she took off her black multi-functional rapier-pistol she named Dark Myrtenaster or just Dark, next she took off her white hood and her white and sky blue mask, then she took off her white elbow length gloves and her white boots, then she took off her white dress and stockings, then she took off her a-cup sports bra and matching sky blue panties. She stands 5'1" with an athletic build and tan skin naked in the bathroom. She turned and looked at the mirror her ice-blue eyes starring back at her with her long pink hair and her two pink wolf ears poked out of her hair, her white teeth and fangs smiled back at her, she has a "x" shaped scar over her left eye, her bubble butt stands firm, her pink nipples stand stiff in the cold and last but not least her clean shaven virgin pussy drips. She sighs she is in heat again she turns on the shower gets in and starts to masturbates when she finishes she washes off and gets out drys off and puts on a pair of pink panties and a large pink shirt grabs her clothes and weapon and leaves the bathroom. Then her puts her clothes in the hamper and goes to her bag and grabs a pill bottle takes one pill out and pops it in her mouth and swallows it then sits down on her bed doing maintenance on her weapon.

"I'm next, I guess." says Zane as he makes his way to the bathroom enters and shuts the door. First he took off his black variant ballistic chain scythe **(1)** he named Shadow Gambol Shroud or just Shadow, next he took off his dark purple hood and his black and purple mask, then he took off the black ribbons around his arms, his dark purple finger less gloves, his black combat boots and his black to purple knee high socks. Then he took off his black short sleeve shirt, his purple long sleeve under shirt, his purple belt with a burning belladonna flower belt buckle, his black jeans with holes cut in them and his purple boxer briefs. He stands 5'7" with an athletic build and tan skin naked in the bathroom. He looks at the mirror his amber eyes stare back at him with his long black hair with blonde and purple streaks and two black cat ears poked out of his hair, his white teeth smile back at him, a large scar runs down the center of his chest and a large burn mark going down his back, last he looked at his bubble butt and his trimmed limp 5" long 2" thick uncut cock. Then he turned on the shower got in and washed his body and hair, when he was finished he got out grabbed a towel and dried off grabbed the pair of black boxer briefs and put them on. Then he picked up his clothes and weapon and walked out of the bathroom and put his clothes in the hamper and went to his bed and sat down and started doing maintenance on his weapon.

Then Rachel grabbed her bag and opened it and grabbed a pair of panties and a shirt got up and went into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. First she took off her pair of black dual ranged shot gauntlets she named Black Ember Celica or just Black, next she took off her yellow hood and her yellow and orange mask, then she took off her black finger less gloves, her brown combat boots and orange knee high socks. Then she takes off her skin tight yellow tube top and her brown shorts along with her belt and ammo pouches, then she took off her orange panties and she wasn't wearing a bra. She stands 5'2" with an athletic build and tan skin naked in the bathroom. She looked into the mirror her lilac eyes stare back at her with her long orange hair and two orange cat ears poked out of her hair, her white teeth smile back at her, last she looks at her almost b-cup breast and her bubble butt and her clean shaven virgin pussy. Then she turns on the shower and gets in when she gets out she activates her semblance and instantaneously dries off, then dries her hair and puts on the yellow panties and big shirt. Then grabs her clothes and weapons and exits the bathroom, she puts her clothes in the hamper the walks to her bed puts her weapons, belt with ammo pouches and spare gloves on the ground next to her bed and lays down on her bed and falls to sleep.

Soon afterword everyone else falls asleep and all have the same nightmare then they all wake up in the morning and start their day, each one gets up and starts getting dressed they wear the same type of clothes they had on yesterday except for the masks and they leave their hoods down. Then Legion starts making them breakfast they all eat and then head for Ozpin's office to meat their future parents and answer their questions.

 **(1) This is a color change cause the original Gambol Shroud is gray**

 **Also team LAZR may be getting new weapons and I need names for them they will be a black version of henceforth crescent rose made by** **kumafromtaiwan(tumbler)** **for Legion, a rapier for Amber, dual katanas for Zane and a pair of claw gauntlets for Rachel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is chapter 6 of this story and I know that the wait was long but I did say that I needed questions so with out further adue let's begin**

 **As always I don't own RWBY**

 **Ozpin's office**

 **Legion's POV**

Team LAZR reached Ozpin's office and knocked on the door, Glynda answered and let them in. They came in and sat down, while they waited for Team RWBY to arrive they talked with Ozpin ho asked if it would be ok if they did a DNA test to prove that we are who we say we are and we agreed. Then Team RWBY arrived and we said hello to them and they sat down across from us.

"Well then shale we begin, if you have any questions now is the time to ask them, but keep in mind we will be answering all questions truthfully so there will be no sugur coating, ok." I say, Team RWBY nods yes, and I gesture for them to begin.

(Ruby) "Did I build anything even cooler than Crescent Rose?"

(Legion) "No, I mean it was always Crescent Rose you just made it better over the years."

(Blake) "Did the faunas get equal treatment?"

(Zane) "It was starting to but Cinder made sure it never happened."

(Weiss) "In the future do the grim become extinct?"

(Rachel) "We were able to bring them to the brink of extinction then the war happened."

(Weiss) "Did I make any change to policy for faunas employment/treatment?"

(Amber) "Yes, well no, well you tried but it never held root."

(Yang) "Did I ever find my mother?"

(Legion) "Yes and no you found her but you were too late all you found was a grave."

(Ruby) "Did I ever manage to get Crescent Rose to able to punch through deathstalker plating?"

(Legion) "Yes."

(Ruby) "Did Ozpin ever explain why he let me into beacon 2 years early?"

(Legion) "Yeah cause of your skill with Crescent Rose."

(Yang) "What happened to Taiyang?"

(Rachel) "No one knows he kinda disappeared after everyone died."

(Weiss) "What happened to Winter in the future?"

(Amber) "She was one of the first casualties of the war."

(Ruby) "Did I get my own motorcycle?"

(Zane) "Yes and you named it Petal Storm."

"Well if that's every thing then we have a war to stop so we will be on our way, ok." I say and then me and my team get up and head for the door but before we leave Ozpin tells us to go to the infirmary to get blood drawn and we do just that. Then we head out to try and stop Cinder's plans.

 **Ship Yard some time at night**

A big flash of light appears out of nowhere and disappears as quickly as it appeared, the only thing that changed was the once empty ship yard now has six people standing there three women and three men and then the six of them walked off in to the night.

 **And that's it for this chapter with the intro of six charters please R &R and until next time this is Drewzabuza signing off also big thank you goes out to ****Knight7572 for coming up with the questions and the name for the motorcycle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome back to TCOTF sorry I have been away for so long but I was busy and now that I got some free time it is time to get back to the story**

 **Yes I'm still alive**

 **As always I do not own RWBY**

 **Old Warehouse**

The door to the building opened and the six figures walked into the darkness "This will do for now," said a woman with amber eyes and long, dark gray hair "the others will be here shortly." and she sat down and waited as did the other five.

 **Team LAZR's dorm**

A scroll buzzed in the darkness as Legion got up to answer it, "Hello,who is this?" he asked, "Oh, it's you,"he said "Sure we can be there in a little bit."and with that he ended the call. he started walking around and slowly began to quietly waking up his team and got dressed in his combat gear as did the others. Once they were ready they all left the room and headed for Ozpin's office.

 **Ozpin's office**

There is aknock at the door, "Enter," says Ozpin. The door opens and four masked figures walk into the dark room where Ozpin and Glynda are standing and their scrolls are connected to a call one with Qrow and the other with James Ironwood.

"You summoned us Ozpin, what have you found?" says Legion

"Something you might find interesting, on the day you arrived people reported a big flash of light and then you all appeared."said Ozpin

"Is that so then what have you found." said Legion

"Well last night people reported a similar light coming from the docks," said Ozpin

"That means we were followed." says Amber

"But who would be foolish enough to jump in to a time rift with out the help of a Chronos Amulet, and though out all my research I only came across the one that I have, so ether they found one that was never wrote down on to paper or they just blindly jumped through a rift witch means they came to this point in time by shear coincidence." says Legion

"Well did anyone see how many people came out or who they may be?" asked Zane

"No, but we are looking into it as we speak and we'll let you know when we find out." says Ozpin

"Well be careful cause it is very doubtful that they are our allies, don't engage with them just try to get pictures and from that we can figure out who it is." says Legion and with that Team LAZR leaves and heads back to their dorm room and go back to bed.

 **In front of the From Dust Till Dawn shop**

Another flash of light comes and goes and two figures appear each caring another person as they continue to run from what ever was chasing them but stop when they realize that it isn't there any more they look around for anything they recognize they spot Beacon and start running towards it hoping to find the answers they are looking for can be found there.

 **Cliffhanger sorry it took so long to write this and post it recently got a job and have been very busy as always R &R and this is Drewzabuza signing off till next time**


End file.
